


Sun Bathing

by kamerer220 (orphan_account)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Denial is a river in Egypt and the Hobbit fandom has Beach front property, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:24:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamerer220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin Oakenshield has decided to go sun bathing on the top of Bilbo Baggins Smial<br/>He didn't tell Bilbo, actually he hasn't told Bilbo a lot of things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Bathing

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based of of a drawing of Thorin Oakenshield chilling on the top of Bilbo's smial in shades and shorts  
> Go give the artist some love on tumblr  
> http://tosquinha.tumblr.com//post/113458455697/  
> Recently edited to fix typos and add a few things.

"Thorin Oakenshield, What are you doing on the roof of my home?"

He flipped over in the wooden lounging chair he had been sitting in. He shouldn't have been shocked but somehow he convinced himself that he could sun bath until he was mentally prepared to tell Bilbo Baggins the truth.

"Sunbathing?"

t

"Sunbathing, here I thought you were returned to the stone to lay with your ancestors when in truth you have been using the top of my roof for sunbathing?, You do understand even though I live under a hill it is still considered trespassing which is a crime in Hobbiton or does the rudeness of Dwarves truly know no bounds? Though honestly what else should I expect, our first meeting was great shock why should anything between us be easy?" Bilbo glared at him in that way that stripped Thorin senseless making him want to run for cover and through himself at Bilbo's feet all at once.

He quickly got up grabbing the chair and stumbling over himself, all of his kingly grace having long departed from him. Truly no one could unbalance him as quickly and completely as Bilbo. Not that Thorin could fault Bilbo in the least for his anger. He finally managed to wrangle the chair, jumping off the top of the roof in front of Bilbo. Ah ha his warrior reflexes had not abandoned him entirely.  
He faced Bilbo ready for anything he would give him.

"Why did you not write? I was devastated, utterly devastated."Bilbo whispered with a sigh.

Thorin looked into Bilbo's eyes and saw the deep grief there. Indeed this hobbit that had burgled his heart would never cease to amaze him. After all that he had done, Bilbo still mourned him, had forgiven him on the battlefield,but that did not mean he was prepared to accept what Thorin would offer but offer the final prize he must on this is final quest from Erebor."I tried a thousand times to put pen to paper, but no words were right so I decided to come myself for much was left unsaid on that battlefield. First you should know Dain is now King under the Mountain, my dragon sickness cost me nearly everything that mattered, I would not leave myself open to temptation again. I did you a great wrong Bilbo Baggins, I was a fool to say I would not be responsible for your safety or your fate for now they are all that matter to me.I am no King, nor warrior I have no treasure to offer you. Only myself Thorin Durin a Black Smith from the Mountain of Erebor. I lay my broken battered heart at your feet for surely you must have known that from our first meeting it was you who were the king and I who was but your willing servant to command though I did my best to hide it with bluster and brusqueness." 

Bilbo was crying, Thorin longed to wipe the tears from his eyes but he felt he had not yet earned the right "Oh you stupid Dwarve I love you too!" Bilbo launched himself at Thorin who felt like a man who had crossed a dessert and finally found water.

The years passed full of love, Thorin happily accepting Frodo as his own nephew when Bilbo adopted him, and if he teared up at times when Frodo reminded him of Fili and Kili well no one was the wiser.  
When visitors who did not know Erebor's history came to tea and asked who Thorin was Bilbo would simply grin at him and reply  
"He is a souvenir I picked up from a quest I was sent on to slay a dragon."  
Thorin Oakenshield was quite content with that.


End file.
